smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Hero and Wonder living together
NOTE: These are characters that belong to A Heroic Smurf's HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and the following is written without any authorization or endorsement from the original author. This takes place shortly after the events of "A New Smurfette", when Papa Smurf allows Wonder to stay in Hero's house. Hero has Wonder close her eyes while he leads her into the house. Wonder: This is so exciting, I can't wait to see what it is you smurfed for me. Hero: Trust me, you're going to like it. (He leads her upstairs.) Now open your eyes and see your new bedroom. Wonder takes a look around and sees that everything in the bedroom is now decorated for a female Smurf, with a different style bed, dresser, desk with vanity mirror, and closet. Her eyes grew wide with everything she sees in it. Hero: So do you like you new bedroom? Wonder: Like it? It's incredible! It feels just like what I always wanted to sleep in. But the thing is, where are you going to sleep now? Hero: I have my own bed smurfed up downstairs. Of course, you're going to have to smurf through the downstairs if you want to leave the house, but I've got a little space where I can smurf my clothes in private. Wonder: In private? Why would you need to smurf that? Hero: Well...it's something about male Smurfs and female Smurfs that...you know, they just can't share with each other...until they get married. Wonder: Married? But what is being married? I don't understand. Hero: Being married is when a Smurf and a Smurfette share an eternal bond of love between each other that unites them as a couple. Papa Smurf says that marriage is usually for the purpose of smurfing families into the world. Wonder: You mean, we can smurf babies? Hero: Well...baby Smurfs are a little hard to come by, since we, the male Smurfs, were all born on the night of a blue moon. Wonder: I just don't understand why we can't smurf the same bedroom together. Hero: We just can't, Wonder...not yet, anyway. You're new to the village, and I think that you should smurf some time to get to know your fellow Smurfs before you decide on who you want to share your bedroom with. Wonder: And then I can be married? That seems like a long time you're going to have to spend smurfing downstairs apart from me. Hero: I know, Wonder. It's just that I still have feelings for Smurfette that I just can't... Wonder: You still love her, don't you? Hero: Well, of course I do, Wonder. At least I still think I do. I just don't know what to do with two Smurfettes in my life now. Wonder: If you still love Smurfette, then I won't stop you from smurfing her. But just know that I will be here for you no matter what, okay? Hero: I don't know what I would do without you now, Wonder. Category:Blog posts